


My Best Friend’s Brother

by perfectlmh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Male Character, Brothers Jaehyun/Haechan, Brothers Mark/Jeno, Chenle and Jisung appear slightly, Choking, Cussing, Deep throat, Gay Awakening, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding, Secret Relationship, Soft Spanking, Weed, best friends brother, bisexual awakening, blowjob, dom/sub Haechan, dom/sub Mark, hair grabbing, no sex between chensung/chenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlmh/pseuds/perfectlmh
Summary: Mark and Jeno made a rule.Donghyuck and Jaehyun made a rule.Both rules were the same, dont sleep with my best friend.How long would that rule last?





	My Best Friend’s Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like, don’t read <3

Donghyuck was always a good kid growing up. He was respectful, kind, gentle, loving, everything parents wanted their kids to be. He loved his brother, Jaehyun, and would always respect him as his older brother. He also respected his wishes of never sleeping with or dating his friends.

Hyuck also had a best friend that he loved with all his heart and who he trusted so much. They had made a pack, when younger, to not go after each other’s brothers or other family members. 

But, one day, the soft, delicate, good boy, Hyuck broke all those rules when he slept with Mark Lee, Jeno’s brother & Jaehyun’s best friend.

It wasn’t meant to happen. Did Hyuck want it to happen? Maybe. Was it supposed to happen? Not at all.

Let me take you back in time to a week before they slept together....the start of it all.

The Lee’s & the Jung’s were having their weekly dinner night. Where both families get together and have like a family night since they were all so close. Once dinner was finished the kids would rush off to their rooms and the parents would sit in the living room drinking and talking till late at night.

“Do you think these shorts make my ass look fat?” Donghyuck asked Jeno as he was trying on a pair of white velvet shorts, that were very short. There wasn’t really any boundaries between these bffs. They have seen everything on and about each other. “Like fat or like Phat” Jeno asked. Donghyuck laughed at the way Jeno emphasized “phat” and turned around “I mean like fat fat. Like is it ugly” “no, I think your ass looks great in those shorts. You look good in white”

Hyuck walked over towards Jeno and gave him a hug “ugh you are the bestest friend ever” Jeno laughed as he said “duh I know”. To which both friends ended up giggling about.

In the other room, however, it was like a stoner central. Jaehyun has rolled two fat blunts for him and Mark to share, seeing as they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. “Dude can I tell you something” Mark asked as he blew out some smoke while passing the first blunt over “of course dude. We’re best friends” “I think I might be bisexual” Jaehyun coughed a bit not expecting that to come out of Mark’s mouth.

Mark had always been the good Christian boy that went to church every Sunday and sang in the choir. When high school hit, he changed. He skipped classes a lot, he started smoking (which was mostly brought on by Jaehyun), he even stopped going to church. His parents were very angry at that but seeing as he was growing up they decided to let him make his own decisions. Till the day he fucks up and needs help is when they will step in.

“Shit really. I wouldn’t judge you if you were, my brothers gay. It doesn’t matter what or who you are, I’ll still love you the same Mark.” Jaehyun spoke nothing but the truth around Mark, which he was grateful for.

“Ew don’t get all sappy on me. I said I might be. I find girls attractive but idk sometimes I see a guy and think they are kinda hot.” Jaehyun nodded “well you’ll only ever know truly if you kiss a guy or get with one”

After that talk Mark felt more a peace about finally telling someone what’s been on his mind for that last couple of weeks. Maybe he was bisexual. Maybe he wasn’t. But like Jaehyun said, he would know until he got with a guy or at least kissed one. Still thinking about it while walking to the bathroom, he ran into Donghyuck knocking him to the ground with a hard thud.

“Oh shit my bad Donghyuck. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention” Mark offered a hand out to help him up, which he gladly took. “It’s okay Mark. It happens to the best of us.” Hyuck smiled at Mark and thanked him quickly before walking back to Jeno’s room. Mark never really thought about Hyuck like that but when he turned around to watch him walk away, he saw something that wouldn’t leave him mind for days.

Hyuck’s plump ass in tight short white velvet shorts. His tan smooth thighs just out for everyone to see. His ass looked so good in those shorts all Mark wanted to do was....was....fuck him if he was being honest. Maybe it was just the high talking he thought. He quickly shook his head of those thoughts while heading into the bathroom.

| Time skip |

Mark has been thinking about Donghyuck’s ass for the last two days. All he can see when he closes his eyes is smooth tan thighs and a plump ass in white velvet shorts. He’s been masturbating to the thought of his best friends brother almost every night, which he feels bad for but he can’t help it.

He was going to visit Jaehyun after class since they were going to a party tonight. However, Mark gets out an hour earlier than Jaehyun so he just waits for him in his room. Since both families practically lived together.

*knock knock*

“Coming!....oh hey Mark Jaehyun isn’t here right now.” Donghyuck opened the door in right black ripped jeans, fishnets under them, & a yellow crop top that said “sunshine” on it. He looked fine af. 

“Oh yeah I know. He told me to come wait for him in his room”

“Oh okay of course come in. Do you want anything to eat or drink?” He said as he turned towards the kitchen. All Mark could do was stare at his ass in those jeans. 

“Uh-uh...can I just get some water please” Mark asked nervously. Donghyuck smilies sweetly at him. “Coming right up. Are you going to the party tonight?”

“Yeah. Are you going? Jeno mentioned he was thinking about it.”

“Mm yeah he asked me this morning about it. I am going. You think this outfit is good enough?” Donghyuck moved away from the island so Mark could see his whole outfit. Hyuck also twirling around.

“Y-yeah. You look amazing....as always” Mark said with a small blush on his cheeks.

“Thank you Mark. That was sweet” Hyuck smiled at him while handing him his cup of water. Mark said a small thanks.

They spent the last 20 minutes talking about their classes and professors. Somewhere along the conversation it took a turn. And that turn led them to some sexual questions.

“Hey Donghyuck I can trust you right” 

“Of course Mark”

“Well I told Jaehyun a couple of days ago that I think I might be bisexual and I just wanted to know how you found out you liked guys. I just wanna know if I actually am” Donghyuck was a little shocked but also smiled slightly. He was happy Mark felt comfortable around him.

“Well...it was uhm actually you who made me realize I was gay. You are a very attractive guy and you got even hotter the older you get. I found out in middle school. Every time I looked at you I wanted to kiss you and.....other things” Donghyuck giggled.

Mark was in shock to say the least. “M-me. I was your gay awakening haha why? I’m not much.” Mark laughed nervously.

“Are you kidding? You are so fucking hot. Lord every time I see you I just wanna ride your dick on this couch” Donghyuck had let his little fantasy slip out of his mouth. “S-shit I didn’t mean to say that out loud haha” now Donghyuck was nervous.

“Fuck. I think my dick just twitched at that. D-do you wanna?” Mark looked over at Hyuck in all seriousness.

“MARK! N-no Jaehyun is gonna be home soon and plus I made a promise to Jaehyun & Jeno I wouldn’t hook up with you.” Donghyuck was sweating so much just having this convo with Mark.

“Oh yeah the rules. I remember. Well uhm...can I just kiss you? You know to see if I’m actually bi?”

“Oh uhm well it’s not sex so I t-think that’s okay. Yeah sure why not.”

Hyuck moves closer to Mark on the couch. His knee touching Mark’s thigh. Mark moves his hands slowly around Hyuck neck pulling him closer. Both could feel the hot breath on each other’s lips. Hyuck was breathing so hard and Mark’s heart was beating probably a little too fast.

They slowly moved towards each other. Their lips touching slightly. It was a slight peck but it turned into a hot make out session. Mark pulled Hyuck so close to him. Pushing his tongue deep in his mouth. Donghyuck moves to straddle Mark’s lap. Without realizing it he started to grind down on Mark’s going boner. Heavy breathing could be heard from both as Donghyuck moved back and forth.

Mark’s hands moved to Hyuck’s ass. Squeezing and groping him while pushing him down harder onto his dick. Hyuck started to move towards Mark’s neck. Leaving hot wet kisses on his neck and jawline. Sucking dark purple marks into him as well. Mark’s dick was so hard it was starting to get painful.

“I’m definitely bisexual.” Mark said out of breath.

“Can I suck your dick?” Hyuck moaned as he started to move down the couch and to his knees.

“Fu-uck yes please”

Unbuttoning Mark’s jeans and pulling his dick out of his underwear. Hyuck started drooling at the sight of Mark’s thick and long dick. It felt so heavy in his hand he couldn’t wait to taste it. God this was so wrong but it felt so right Hyuck couldn’t wait anymore. He hoped one day he could feel it inside his hole.

Hyuck licked a long strip from the base to tip, putting the head into his mouth and sucking the pre cum off. “Mmmm you taste sweet” Hyuck moaned. Mark’s dick twitched in Hyuck’s hand. Finally Hyuck took Mark’s dick into his mouth. Only making it half way because it was just so big. But he slowly tried to deep throat him.

“Ah fuck Donghyuck keep going” Mark was gripping Hyuck’s hair so hard and pushing his head down farther. Accidentally thrusting up, hitting the back of his throat making him gag. “Shit Hyuck I’m sorry”

“D-dont be. Do that again please. Fuck my mouth hard....daddy” Hyuck was testing the waters.

Mark’s eyes got a bit darker. He gripped Hyuck’s head and pushed him onto his dick. Using his hair as a hold he thrusted up into Hyuck’s mouth. Sloppy wet gagging noises could be heard all around the room.

“I-imma cum ah fuck yes Hyuck. Oh shit right there.” Without warning Mark pulled out and came all over Hyuck’s face. Most of it landing on his cheeks and lips. Mark thought he looked like a fucked out angel. 

“Youre lucky I haven’t done my makeup yet or I’d be pissed” Hyuck said as he licked some off of his lips and the used a finger to wipe off his cheek. Putting the finger into his mouth. “Mmmmm yummy” he moaned looking Mark into his eyes.

Before Mark could say something. They could hear keys outside the front door. Mark hurried up and put his dick back while Hyuck ran as fast as he could to his room to clean himself off.

This wasn’t gonna be the last time that happened and they both knew that.

| Later that night |

The party was in full swing that night. Almost everyone was drunk off their ass or they were high...others were both. Hyuck was tipsy but he wanted to be shit faced drunk. All he could think about was what happened a few hours earlier with Mark.

It happened out of nowhere. Hyuck never even saw Mark like that, well he thought he was handsome, but never did he think he would suck his dick in the middle of the day in his living room. He always thought Mark was straight. They also almost got caught by Jaehyun. That should scare Hyuck a lot but it didn’t, it actually turned him on even more.

Mark on the other hand was drunk as fuck and high as a kite. He was definitely enjoying his night. The only thing that could make it better was a tight hole he could fuck. When Mark drinks he gets really horny and usually he ends up fucking some random chick. But tonight, all he could think about was Donghyuck’s pretty face and sensual body.

He wanted Hyuck so bad. Wanted to take him in so many positions. Wanted to make it hard for him to walk or sit properly for a few days. Lee Donghyuck was gonna be the death of Mark Lee and he knew it. Hopefully tonight he can get what he wants.

It was around 1 am when Mark spotted Hyuck dancing with Chenle & Chenle’s boyfriend, Jisung. He looked so good. Those tight black jeans and his yellow crop top just looked so good on him. Mark wanted to wreck him. Slowly Mark walked over to them and put his arms around Hyuck’s waist.

“Donghyuck-ah you look so good tonight.” Mark was squeezing Hyuck’s sides and pressing tiny kisses on his neck.

“M-mark what are you doing,” Hyuck turned around and in a whisper he said, “we are in public. Anyone could see us.”

Hyuck excused himself and Mark away from Chenle and Jisung. Taking Mark up to an empty room. Hoping no one saw them go inside together. He didn’t want Jaehyun or Jeno to find out.

As he sat Mark down on the bed, Mark grabbed his arms and pulled Hyuck with him. Hyuck ended up laying on top of Mark with his legs on both sides of him. Mark was now rubbing his hands up and down Hyuck’s thighs.

“Mmmm I like this position. Take control sweetheart. Show daddy what you can do.” Mark was a really horny drunk and Donghyuck did not know that. Hearing those words slip out of Mark’s mouth got him hard in seconds. Maybe Hyuck did want this as bad as Mark did.

“Has daddy been a good boy? I’ll only help daddy if he’s been good.” Hyuck leaned down and kissed Mark’s jawline. Moving between his neck and his ear. Grabbing Mark’s earlobe in his mouth tugging on it he said, “Or have you been bad? Cause bad daddies don’t get anything.”

“H-hyuck baby I’ve been good. So good damn it. Please angel, please touch me.” Mark was so hard and his jeans were so tight he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Donghyuck undid Mark’s pants, took them off, and threw them somewhere in the room. He slowly pulled Mark’s underwear off. Watching as his dick sprung out and hit his stomach. It was thick, the tip was red, and leaking with precum. Hyuck could just tell it was throbbing as well. But, he wanted Mark to work for it. He wanted Mark to beg for it.

“Tell me what you want daddy. Use your words.” Hyuck licked the tip of his dick.

Mark shivered, “f-fuck do that again. Suck me off please b-baby. Use that pretty mouth of yours and suck my cock. God please baby please suck my cock.”

Hyuck smirked, he liked this feeling of having Mark under his control. He wanted this feeling to last forever. The feeling of power. The feeling of knowing he can make someone submit to him. He’s never been dominate before and tonight he was gonna experience it.

While Mark was groaning and begging, Donghyuck made his way down to Mark’s dick. Kissing and licking every inch of his abdomen. Leaving little hickies on his hip bones. He put the tip in his mouth, sucking on it. Make groaned.

“Ah fuck this feels even better the second time around.” Mark had his hands in Donghyuck’s hair.

Hyuck took Mark as deep as he could. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat and he has his nose right up against Mark’s pelvis. Mark was a sweaty, moaning mess. While Hyuck was drooling and gagging around his dick. Mark loved every second of this. He loved watching his dick slide in and out of Hyuck’s sweet lips. He couldn’t wait to put his dick in Hyuck’s ass.

“Hyuck stop imma cum too fast if you k-keep doing that.”

Mark helped Hyuck get undressed before he flipped him onto his stomach. Massaging his shoulders and leaving kisses everywhere. Feeling up and down on his smooth tan skin. Mark moves down to his ass. Massaging it, squeezing it, spanking it softly to watch it jiggle, and even leaning down to kiss the soft cheeks.

He spread Hyuck’s cheeks and kissed his puckering hole lightly. Hyuck whined a little, wanting more from Mark. As promised Mark delivered. Mark went right in. He was licking all around Hyuck’s hole. Pushing his tongue in his ass as deep as he could. Tongue fucking Hyuck was not only amazing but also a gift from god.

Hyuck was leaking pre cum all over the sheets and sweat was forming on his lower back.

“God Mark please fuck me.”

Mark flipped them back over. Placing Donghyuck in his lap again. Pushing a finger into him. Mark felt him clutch a little but then he relaxed into it. Once he was relaxed Mark added another finger. Scissoring them to open his as best as he could without any lube. Hyuck was pushing back onto his fingers.

“Fuck even y-your fingers feel great. I can’t wait for your dick.” Hyuck was rocking back and forth so hard onto Mark’s fingers.

Mark pulled his fingers out once he thought Donghyuck was ready and lined his dick up. Pushing in inch by inch slowly so he wouldn’t hurt Hyuckie. Once Hyuck was fully seated on his dick Mark took his hands off of him and put them by his side.

“I want you to ride me. Make me want to flip you over and pound this tight ass of yours. Show me what you can do angel.”

Hyuck took this as a challenge. Rocking back and forth for a bit but then speeding up. He started to bounce hard, making the tip hit his prostate. When he did that his whole body would shake. This felt good. Way too good. Hyuck didn’t want this to stop. Hyuck was shaking so much he was slowing down. The pleasure was overwhelming.

“Look at you. Shaking from pleasure because of my dick. Mmm baby. My sweet, sweet baby I’m just gonna have to show you how it’s done.” 

With that, Mark flipped them over. Donghyuck on his back with one leg over Mark’s shoulder and the other wrapped tightly around his waist. Mark had one hand on Hyuck’s waist and the other around his throat.

Mark was mercilessly pounding into his ass. Every thrust pushing them up the bed slightly. The headboard was hitting the wall so hard it was bound to leave a small dent. Mark was choking Hyuck a little harder now but making sure he liked it and wasn’t in pain.

“F-fuck I’m close Hyuck.”

“M-me too hyung...f-fuuuck right there p-please again.”

With that Mark came deep into his ass with low moans of cuss words and Hyuck’s name off his tongue. He was slowly thrusting into him still. Riding out his high but still sensitive. Once Hyuck felt Mark cum in him, he came hard all over his and Mark’s body with loud moans of Mark’s name, the word daddy and cuss words.

Mark pulled out carefully and laid down next to Donghyuck. Both of them out of breath. Hyuck could feel the cum dripping out of his ass and onto the sheets below. Humming at the feeling of it slipping out of him. He liked it.

Mark rolled onto his side and pulled Hyuck into him. Cuddling his naked body and putting his head into his neck. He kissed his neck softly and hummed sweetly. Donghyuck was a little in shock. He thought Mark was just gonna clean up, get dressed and head back to the party. But that’s not at all what happened.

Mark stayed. Mark stayed and cuddled him. He asked him if he was okay and made sure he didn’t hurt Hyuck at all. Hearing these sweet words and feeling the soft little kisses Mark was leaving make Hyuck emotional. He started crying a little. Mark heard and sat up straight.

“Donghyuck? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Did I really hurt you? Oh my god I’m so sorry if I hurt you. Donghyuckie I never meant to hurt yo-“

Mark felt soft, warm and slightly salty lips touch his lightly. It was the lightest but most meaningful kiss between them.

“You didn’t hurt me Mark. I-I’m just not used to after care that’s a-all. It’s nice to be cared for” Hyuck sniffed a bit. Tears still falling but not as much anymore.

Mark was confused. Hyuck has never received after care once he was done having sex. Mark felt his heart swell up. This beautiful, gorgeous, and lovely boy has never has someone care for him after they fuck him. They used him as just a hole and then left him to deal with everything himself. Mark was now pissed after thinking about this.

Mark kissed Donghyuck again a little harder but still so tender and sweet. Putting all of his feelings into it.

“You deserve to be taken care of Donghyuck. You should be cared for and loved after something like this. No one should treat you as just a slut with no feelings. Give me names, I’ll fight them. I’ll do it Hyuck.”

Mark was no rambling but Hyuck thought it was cute. He smiled and laughter slightly before pulling Mark into another kiss.

“You don’t need names Mark. They were my past. You are my future now.”

Mark felt his heart flutter. They kissed again but this time it felt like something more. It felt like this was their last first kiss. From this moment forward, it was gonna be the two of them against the world. Together forever.

“I know I did this wrong but can I take you out on a proper date Donghyuck.”

“I’d love that.”

“How do you think Jaehyun & Jeno will react when they find out we’re dating?”

“Ah fuck I forgot about them”

Oh well they thought. It didn’t matter what happened as long as they had each other by their sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this. This work took me a really long time to do actually. I know I said I’d post more but I just haven’t been motivated I’m sorry. Love you all, thanks again <3


End file.
